You Matter to Me
by The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions
Summary: Phosphorous is the newest member of Overwatch rescued from Talon. He appreciates all they've done for him, but he feels like he doesn't matter to them. To make matters worse, he still has nightmares of his time with Talon. He attempts suicide, but an angel stops him and shows him that he does matter. (CHAPTER ONE REWRITTEN)
1. You Matter to Me

**You Matter to Me**

Phosphorous let out a heavy sigh as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes, before staring into the mirror. Staring back at him was a young man with black hair with neon yellow and orange highlights and blue eyes. On his right cheek, burned into his skin, was the goddamn logo of Talon.

He was disturbed by his appearance, (minus his hair since he dyed it like that). Old memories of Talon resurfaced every time he looked at himself. Had Overwatch not been there to save him, he would have become a heartless killing machine.

They offered him a chance to join them, something he contemplated for a while, and in the end, he agreed. They became his new family and his owed them everything, but it still didn't help him with his inner demons.

I stared at my reflection for what seemed like hours, dark memories flashing through my mind. I let loose a few tears as my screams continued to echo in my ear. Glancing to my right, I saw my old pistol. Something to end my pain.

* * *

I grabbed it and held it up. It would be easy, a quick pull of the trigger and all the pain is gone. But what would it do to my friends? I owed them everything.

Tracer's cheerful personality was so infectious you couldn't help but smile whenever you were near her. She helped cheer me up whenever I felt down or bored. She even baked me a cake on my birthday.

Winston would let me tinker around in his lab so I could make adjustments to my weapons. The guy was a genius when it came to inventions.

Playing video games with was also among some the best moments of my life. It's funny that I encountered her once way before Talon when I delivered pizzas.

And there was also, Angela.

Dr. Angela Ziegler a.k.a: Mercy, a brilliant scientist, and doctor. Of all the Overwatch members, she was the one I was closest to. She was kind, caring, beautiful and helped heal most of my wounds, both physically and mentally. I also enjoyed spending time with her. She made me feel safe, something I hadn't felt for years.

As I continued contemplating suicide, I heard someone gasp. Before I knew it, the gun was knocked out of my hand and pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. I felt my shirt dampen slightly as well.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Angela holding me tightly. Tears were leaking from her eyes as she fixed me with an angry glare.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" She snapped, tightening her grip on me.

"Uh, I-I-I, uh," I stuttered trying to form words.

"Well?!" She cried, letting go and stepping back.

"I was just looking at it!" I felt like shit as we both knew that was a lie.

"Bullshit!" Angela yelled. "You tried to kill yourself! Why?!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks so much I couldn't help but let a few out myself.

"Because it's too much!" I cried, causing her to go wide-eyed. "Every time I sleep I see Talon experimenting on me. I sometimes hear my screams when I try to think, and I sometimes smell my burned flesh when I breathe."

Mercy just stared at me with tear filled eyes, contemplating what I said.

"It wouldn't make a difference," I stated, causing Angela to adorn a horrified look. "I don't matter to any-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Angela's hand made contact with my cheek.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She screamed at me as I rubbed my sore cheek in pain. "You matter to every agent in Overwatch!"

She took a few seconds to compose herself before continuing.

"Everyone cares about you. McCree, Tracer, Winston, Lucio, everyone. Especially me," she said with a small blush which shocked me. "Ever since I've met you, you've been kind and helpful, especially with other patients." She said with a smile on her face as her blush started growing.

I sat there as she talked, contemplating what she was saying. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up as she continued. In secret, I had developed a small crush on her. She was always willing to let me help her out with any patients and was there for me whenever I was down. And I would be lying if I said she wasn't cute.

I didn't hear what else she said, and I didn't care as I pulled her towards me, crashing my lips into hers. She was shocked at first, but soon melted into it.

Angela tightened her grip on me as she faintly moaned into the kiss, refusing to let go until we both needed air. She smiled at me as we separated, a tear trickled down her cheek, but I knew it wasn't because she was angry. I reached over and wiped it away, caressing her cheek.

I sat back in my chair with Angela on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head under my chin, her hair tickling me slightly.

"I've waited for this," she muttered, sounding a little tired.

"Not as much as I have," I commented, causing Mercy to flick my forehead.

We stayed like that for a while before she spoke.

"Charles?"

"Yeah?" I responded, glancing down at her.

"You matter to everyone," she stated, without looking away. "But you matter to me the most."

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I smiled down at her. I tilted her head up to kiss her as I hugged her tightly.

After staying like that for a while, I saw she had fallen asleep when she little out a soft snore. I kissed the top of her head before I succumbed to sleep as well.

Ever since that moment, the two of us have been in a relationship. The rest were supportive, but I got berated for attempting suicide. Angela was right about how much they cared about me. They were family, and I loved them.

One day I think I'll pop the question to Angela when the times right. Until then, I had my angel. What else did I need?

Looking back, I probably wouldn't have been able to tell her how I feel if I hadn't heard her say those four words.

 _You matter to me._

* * *

 **I decided to rewrite this story so it could fit better with Talon's Claws, which is still being worked on.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

 **The offer is still up to have your OC included whether they're with Talon, Overwatch or anything else. Just mask sure they have realistic backstories and nothing OP like supernatural abilities.**

 **'Til next time guys.**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**

 **P.S: I want to thank you guys for following this story. It's also the first one that was added to a community.**


	2. Update

**Hey guys, I'm giving you an update.**

 **First off, I at The MZ-FIT G-MRS Productions, would like to thank you for the support on the story so far. It;s the second most popular one.**

 **Second, I'm revamping Flame's appearance and name. He still has blue skin, but he now has blue eyes, black hair, and I've renamed him Phosphorus.**

 **Third, I'm working on a prequel to You Matter To Me. It will be exploring Phosphorus' backstory during his experimentation by Talon.**

 **It will kinda be based on the Suicide Squad where he and some other captives and experiments work for Talon against Overwatch. It will show how he and Mercy met.**

 **I already character planned, but if anyone want's their OC's in this story let me know. I'll also take any advice for writers who help with the story's plot.**

 **Finally, I'd love to see fan art of Phosphorus to see what he looks like in your opinion, and if I find one that matches how he looks to me, I'll use it as the cover photo. Also you can design a suit for him too.**

 **On a side not I've just discovered You matter to Me is on a community and that makes it the first story I've written to be in one, and I really appreciate that guys.**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **This is the EZ-GMR, logging out.**


End file.
